


Colleen's Lament

by Strongholt (ZESTRISH)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Isolation, Loneliness, P.O.V., POV Female Character, Some Fluff, i hate myself for writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZESTRISH/pseuds/Strongholt
Summary: Her husband and son's alleged death: classified. Information on her daughter's sudden disappearance: unknown. A disclosure on Colleen Holt's constant longing for her family's return.





	Colleen's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> This work was prompted by "Adagio for Strings" by Samuel Barber. Listening to it while reading is optional but recommended!

_**Emptiness**_.

 

It rings through my silent household.

 

Voices no longer brim it with sudden laughter nor escalated bickering.

 

The floorboards creek whenever my two children would scurry between their rooms, hearing the slow patter of my footsteps has become haunting.

 

The orchestra of clattering utensils on dinnerware had been reduced to a one-man band.

 

The dining area weakens my appetite while my bed refuses me any rest.

 

I can no longer consider this place "home".

 

How does a married woman and a mother of two find comfort when the whereabouts of her family remain undisclosed?

 

My husband and son's alleged death: classified.

 

Information on my daughter's sudden disappearance: unknown.

 

 

_"You have nothing to worry about."_

 

_"We're doing everything we can."_

 

_"We'll get back to you."_

 

 

I want the untainted yet bitter truth but I have no choice but to accept these sugar-coated statements at face value.

 

I'm left stricken by uncertainty and there are no words to appease the longing for my family's return.

* * *

 

  **Passerroto mio, Katherine.**

Science and technology piqued her curiosity. She geeked with great enthusiasm and tiny sparks danced in her eyes. Her adoration for her father and brother was beyond compare. The moment the news of the failed Kerberos mission was televised, her enthusiasm had been replaced with resolve and the sparks in her eyes turned into flames. We were both inconsolable yet she took action. I was aware of her plans and with that came hope. In the midst of her searching, I lost her too.

 

* * *

 

**Tessoro mio, Matteo.**

Enthralled by space travel at the age of 5, he dreamt of flying to the sky to become the twinkling star in his storybook. By the time he turned 13, he wanted to be in the Galaxy Garrison someday. "Someday" came surprisingly soon. It only seemed liked yesterday when I went up to his room to set his usual midnight snack next to him while he studied. What great pride for a mother to see his son's dream become a reality but how grieving it is now to never witness his life fulfilled.

 

* * *

 

**Mi amoré, Samuel.**

There's this short window of time I look forward to everyday. The kids would still be asleep, the sun had yet to shine and the sky would be a blue and orange painting. I'd wake up to my husband's nose-whistling snores. I'd stay quiet and observe, my eyes take note every detail of his face and recall how we met the first time. I'd be swept with gratefulness seeing how far we've come. When he'd finally wake I'm drawn near to his reassuring warmth. These are things I will never find in another man.

 

* * *

 

Empty as this place can be I'll be patiently waiting here for my family's arrival so that there will be someone to welcome them home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm aware it's short but I plan to keep this 500 words or less. I'm aware that I'm capable of drafting more but withholding adds more to the pain. Speaking of pain, for those who are updated on Voltron Legendary Defender, I was extrtremely overwhelmed by the gravity of Colleen's tragic circumstance and this piece was a product of it. I plan on penning 4 more chapters which will feature fraternal dynamics as well as tackling 3 timelines: Pre-Kerberos Mission, Missing, Arrival and how Colleen Holt goes through each season.


End file.
